Bleeding Out
by CleverRebelD2
Summary: What if Wanda was a human? Melanie and Wanda where together trying to get away from the souls behind Melanie was found. But Wanda wasn't.Wanda was bleeding out in the middle of nowhere with a rotten body next to her. Rated T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first host fanfiction.I hope you will like REVIEW! Thanks. Stay Classy~ Lots Of Love**

Melanie's pov

"Wanda?" i asked hoping she wasn't dead yet.

"Yeah?" i heard the 17 year old blonde say.

"I was just checking if you're still alive" i both needed water, we both where where in the to find Jeb, the cabin. But we was hard for us to keep our eyes open.

So we let the darkness take us away.

* * *

Something hit my was water.I quickly grabt it from someone's hand and drinked it."Melanie?"

"Stay with me girl" i heard him say.

"Uncle Jeb? You found us?" i said.

"Us?" he asked.

I opent my eyes and looked around._Wanda? Where is she_"Where's Wanda?" i asked basicly to myself.

"Who's Wanda?" Jeb asked.

"The girl, we met at the hotel and got away" i said confused.

"What does she look like?" Aunt Maggie asked.I never liked her.

"She has blonde hair, she's little and really really sweet, she can't even hurt a fly"

"She's not here" One off the boys said.

"That chick is crazy" i heard the other guy say.

"Kyle Behave yourself" the other guy said.

"Ian shut up" Kyle said.

_So he's Ian and the mean one is a sec. Jamie Jared!_

"Jamie? Jared are they safe?" i asked.

Jeb nodded.I can't even define how happy i someone wasn't , god the poor girl is somewhere in the middle of if the seekers got if she was dead? A wave of fear suddenly attacked me.

* * *

**Wanda's pov**

It hurted so shoulder, my face everything.I looked at the body next to seeker. Last night i heard something. It was one seeker. The memory was cleary written in my brain.

_I heard a footstep.I tried to sit up."Miss are you okay?" the man asked. He gave me his water and i quickly drinked it. He kept staring at me. Thats when it hit me, its not human. My eyes, shit.I mentaly kicked myself._

_He shined the flashback in my gasped."You're human" it said._

_I was wide walked closer."I don't want to hurt you, please come with me'' It lied._

_"Never" i said and shot up, i ran as fast as my body could handle.I had to get out off here, i had to keep Melanie had people to and Jared.I had no one left.I was always an orphan.I knew this would probaly be my last minutes? Hours? I didn't knew._

_I turned raised its gun at me. The rush i felt. It woke me me stronger. I didn't knew what happend but i ran and got shot in my shoulder.I fell to the i wouldn't give up._

_I was laying walked closer to me and got on its beside me.I waited just a few it was close enough.I jumped up and pinned it down on the looked so i didn't gun was somewhere i didn't knew._

_It grabed a rock and smashed it into my face.I felt the fresh blood drip down my face.I somehow didn't feel the pain.I was still pinning it down.I somehow grabt the rock from started hitting its head.I heard a crack._

_Its skull broke.I knew 99.9% sure that it was i still checked its i was right it was dead.I layed down next the body.I was exousted.I started to feel the pain.I my shoulder and face._

_I reached for my face.I touched the fresh wound, and regretted it right burned so Melanie was safe.I didn't knew if i fell asleep or passed i didn't care._

I was still laying body next to me started to smelled really i was 24/7 in had to find me right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm making Ian 17 and Wanda 15 almost 16 and Jamie also Sharon on with the story ;)**

**Ian's pov**

I watched the girl stand up._So there was a girl with her, or she's going crazy._"We have to find her" she said.

"Melanie we will find her, but we have to get you cleaned up we will go look for her" Jeb said calm.

_She would probaly we dead already, i mean Melanie said she was little, if she was caught by seekers there was no way she was then still immposible._"Ian c'mon" My older brother Kyle said .The walk back wasn't so was limping and Maggie kept complaining on how Jared shouldn't have left, Jeb kept saying that Maggie shouldn't complain and Kyle kept complaining to me that Melanie was probaly crazy.

I just kept walking, if there really was a girl with her we should hurry up and go find her."What if she's hurt or dead?" Melanie said.

"We'll find out" Maggie said.

* * *

We walked into the the main hall i guess you can call it like that.

"Melanie?" Jamie said and ran into her arms, tears falling down his face.

"Jamie i missed you so much, where's Jared?" Of course she wanted to go to her 'soulmate'.I never understanded anything of love, the girls i ever dated ended up think in prison and now probaly into a sad scince scince i know, that the most get scared so easily and give only survivors are fighters, the strong ones, the scince the world's gone to shit, who could actuly still believe?

"Jared!"

**Melanie's pov at the same time**

"Jared!" i screamed out loud when i saw the love off my life.

"Mel?"

I let go of Jamie and ran up to looked like he could slap me across the face, and trust me i could do the same to at the same time, i just wanted to hug him, kiss him, and maybe go a little bit farther than that.I wrapped my arms around his waist, not letting him go anywhere.I looked up at him and he leaned in closer and closer, until our lips toutched.I honestly didn't care about the people around us.I found him.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye."Hey" i said._Smooth Mel, you almost died and the only thing you can say is hey?_

"Mel, god i missed you so much"

"I missed you to" I thought back, and than it again hit me._Wanda._

"Jared, we need to find 's out there alone probaly so scared.I don't know where she went, but we have to find her" i said.I could see the confussion all over his face.

"Mel, what the hell are you talking about" he said.

"At the hotel the seekers weren't looking for me, they where looking for another .We got away we've been looking for the cabin going through the desert and she was so scared but also very when i woke up she was gone" i explained him.

"Mel listen to me, you are going to clean up rest a bit and i will go out there and look for that girl.I will come back in a few hours and if haven't found her than, you can come with understand?" He said with his serious look.

"No, i want to come with you" was the thing that came out off my mouth.

"I know that, but in the condition you are will only slow me go with Jamiie right now and get cleaned up"

I knew that complaining didn't help and i had to clean i gave in."Okay, but promise me that you are going to be carefull"

"You know i will" he said and kissed me on the cheek.I smiled at that.I than followed Jamie.

**Jared's pov**

I watched Mel follow Jamie."Are we realing going to look for this girl?" Kyle said.

"We have to" Ian awnserd.

"We're not even sure if there really is a girl, or its a part of Melanie's imagination"

"We don't know that if we don't go look for her" I said.

"I don't care who's comming with me, but i'm going" Ian said.

"Me too" i said


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanda's pov**

I strumbled through the desert, trying to find the car off the seeker.I tried to remember but i just couldn't.I kept hurted, but mostly my wound was probaly infected and i knew it was gonna leave a nasty that it really matherd.I just had to get throat was on fire, it burnt so badly.A few minutes later i finally found the was that seeker doing out here anyway?

I walked up to the car, well more dragged myself up car door was still open and shining in the sunlight.I searched the car.I found a few bottles off water in the back.I couldn't help myself, once i had it in my hand i basicly threw it down my throat.I felt the cool water expire the was such a wait off my shoulders._I can do this, i just have to find the cabin and then i'll be least for a while_ i thought.

I can't give my hopes up that fast.I've survived for like an intire can i die right now? Yeah being stupid and wreckless didn't help with me.I knew i was to weak, to walk so i decided to just lay down and rest for a bit.

* * *

I didn't knew if this was part of my imagination or dream, but i swear i heard voices and footsteps."That girl could have gone anywhere" i heard a male voice say.

"We have to do this Ian, for Melanie" Now that caught my attention.

"I know, but we don't even know if this girl exists and if she does how long can she survive out here" I knew i should probaly go after the voices, but i was too if they where here to kill me? That Melanie was mad at me for leaving, and she wanted them to kill they are out here to save was a big risk to go after them.

But what if i didn't? I dicided to eyes where wide open now, and i was aware of everything around the bloodpath i left behind.I hided myself behind this real big rock, whising i could melt into it.I peeked around the rock and saw there backs up to had a baseball cudgel in his hands and the other one, had a its good i'm hiding.

"Its getting dark already" The one holding the gun said."We should go back"

"Yes we should, we can go search for her tommorrow"

I watched them they where out off sight, i let out a breath i didn't knew i was holding._Damn it, i should have done something you stupid cow._There was nothing left to do or i knew was, that i'm a stupid cow.

**Ian's pov**

I was pretty disepointed that we didn't find the girl yet."Ian! Did you find her" Melanie said when i walked into the was going to get cleaned up while i didn't care how i looked like.

"No we didn't, but we are going to find when we do she's going to be just fine" i lied._You stupid asshole, she's probaly dead already._

"We have to find her quickly" she said.

"And we will tommorrow"

* * *

That night i didn't sleep at all, i just kept thinking about that if she was really out , hurt i can't even imagine in what kind off situation she was in right must me ofcourse scary as all the animals out there, and the parasites.

"Oi Ian, stop with all the moving" I heard my brother Kyle say angrily.

"Sorry" i apologied.(don't know if spelled that right lolz)

I tried to keep myself into a good position, but i was restless._I have to find her, even if she's a parasite.I just wan't to know if she's okay._

**Melanie's pov (The next morning around 4 am)**

I woke up next to Jared and Jamie holding my hand.I smiled._I like to wake up in the morning this way._

"Morning gorgeus" Jared said.

I turned around to face him."Morning" My mind started to worry again.

"Wanda we have to find her" Escaped my mouth.

"We will find her today, i sleep some more" he said pulling me closer to him.I fell asleep in his arms safe and sound dreaming about sharing this moment with Wanda.I'm postive that we'll find 's so strong.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the length of the chapters, i will try to make it longer but its really Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Stay Classy~ Lots Of Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melanie's pov**

I was eating something."I can come look with you guys today right?" i asked when Jared sat down next to hair still messy from waking up, he still looked so was just 100% perfect._God he looks so hot... If only we where alone Okay Mel going off topic._I shook myself into reality.I could see in the corner off my eye, that Kyle guy was getting annoyed.

"We all know she's probaly taken by the parasites or dead!" He suddenly said.I could feel my anger building up.

"We don't know that Kyle" His brother Ian said.

"We do know that!"

"Shut up dude! She's my friend, she saved me we have to find her!"I said loud , i couldn't help just made mad.

" We all lost people" he said and walked when i got it, he probaly lost his girlfriend or something.I know if i had lost Jared, i would go crazy.I understand it, but at the sametime i don't get past was the past right?

* * *

I smiled when i felt the sun on my felt so was like heaven, but at the same time it was hell if you walk too long in it, like i was and Wanda, her skin must be burnng thought off her made me walk faster.I was walking next to seprised me that he actuly wanted to look for her.I mean his brother...

Just like Jared wants to find her i'm so happy that he wants to find her. i knew it was probaly becouse off me, we where at the place they found me."There has to be something around here" i said and started too look around.

I just walked a bit further." Guys whats that?" i asked when i saw something in the distant laying on the ground.

They walked closer to me."I think its a body" Ian said.I didn't knew why, but my body just started running up to it._What if it was Wanda, i mean the body isn't even moving._The closer i got, the less hope i where too many emotions going through my body, but the biggest on was deffinatly that it was her, and fear that it was her it wasn't her.

I was so close to the body.I than saw it was had darkbrown hair and his skin was was a stone laying next to him, coverd in was dead.I felt a tear fall down._I would never find her._

He had a handprint on his white suit.I reconizd it somehow. it was small, but not from a was from Wanda.I knew it for sure.

**Ian's pov**

Jared and i finally got to had explained that she knew Wanda killed him.

"Than she is close" I when i saw it.A blood-path must have walked.I followed stopped at this rock.I walked up to it and behind there was a girl laying on the ground behind it, her face was bleeding and blonde wavy hair messy, her lips where was so small, not older than 16.I just stared at her.

She was beautiful even with half her face basicly off."Ian what are you looking at?" I heard someone say.

I kneeled down the girl and grabbed my water eyes flutterd tooke a while for her too really she did her eyes got wide, she was scared."Its okay i don't want to hurt you" i said.

''Who are you?" she asked.

"Ian" i said.I got up and gave her my hand so she could also get hesitated but tooke it."Wanda!" Melanie screamed.

"Mel!" Wanda said and walked up to her, she was wrapped her arms around Wanda.

* * *

We where walking back to the Wanda 's legs where showing, in her army printed shorts, her black tanktop was basicly grey from all the sand and She was walking next to suddenly was falling, before she could hit the ground i grabbed eyes where closed.

" She fainted" i said.

I than picked her up we walked up to the to make her back to normal.

**A/N: Heey thanks for reading the chapter, again sorry for any mistakes or anything.I'm really trying to make the chapters PLEASE REVIEW! Stay Classy~ Lots Of Love**


End file.
